Love
by 39medalla
Summary: Himeko descubre que hay algo que le gusta hacerse en la entrepierna pero es descubierta por Chikane y... ¡Oh, Chikane... Si sabe más de lo que parece...!


**Love**.

Himeko necesitaba ir al baño. Beber tanta agua hizo que tuviese unas tremendas ganas de hir. Llegó al cuarto de baño, se sentó sobre la tapa, y lo que dio pasar paso, eso sí que era el paraíso.

Estuvo al menos medio minuto, hasta que por fin paró, tomo un poco de papel y sintió una extraña sensación mientras se frotaba. Himeko se frotó más fuerte, un leve placer empezaba a sentir conforme se seguía frotando. Himeko empezó a perder el sentido de la realidad y siguió frotándose. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y Himeko se tendió sobre el suelo. Directamente atacando el clítoris con sus dedos.

Chikane entró en el cuarto de baño y se encontró a su novia masturbándose, la cual no notó la presencia de ella. Chikane contemplaba a Himeko cuidadosamente sin que esta notase nada, cuando de repente Himeko divisó una sombra y paró inmediatamente. Himeko se sonrojó notablemente y miró a su novia mientras se sentaba juntando las piernas.

Himeko: ¡Chikane...! No...no es lo que parece, no acostumbro a... (Himeko estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras del cuerpo). No se lo digas a nadie, te juro que es la primera vez que... es que yo estaba...

Chikane se acercó a ella, se agachó, y poniendo una mano sobre su sensual cuello, acercó sus labios a los de Himeko. Le dio un tierno beso con lengua como jamás le había dado. Al separar sus rostros, Himeko se veía muy avergonzada, y Chikane, sin pronunciar una palabra, gateaba hacia ella mientras Himeko retrocedía.

Himeko: Chikane... ¿qué tratas de hacer...?

Dijo Himeko chocando su espalda sobre la pared.

Chikane empezó a saborear el cuello de Himeko mientras ésta permanecía inmóvil. Una de sus manos se introdujo bajo su camisa y empezó a agarrar y apretar uno de sus pechos. La otra mano fue hacia debajo su falda para terminar el trabajo que esta había empezado. Con la yema del dedo central empezó a rozar el clítoris muy levemente, mientras que con los dedos índice y anular separaba los labios menores de la vagina. Himeko empezaba a dar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Chikane se deshizo de la prenda superior de Himeko y empezó a chupar sus pezones, y besar todo su vientre, bajando hasta su entrepierna. Chikane empezó dando lentos y profundos lametones por el clítoris, mientras con una mano apretaba uno de sus propios pezones y con un dedo de Chikane penetraba levemente el ano de Himeko. Las bragas de Chikane comenzaban a estar muy mojadas de lo excitante que le resultaba masturbarla.

Himeko ya no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más y, con la cabeza hacia arriba y un lado gemia levemente. Chikane empezó a incrementar la velocidad mientras con su otra mano se penetraba su propia vagina y gemía ella también al introducirse varios dedos.

Himeko estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando detuvo a Chikane y incorporó encima suya dándose un tierno beso acompañado de un manoseo en el pecho. Himeko se giró y se colocó sobre la vagina de Chikane. Empezó a lamer la periferia de su clítoris saboreándolo todo lo que podía, mientras Chikane, desde el otro lado, hacía lo mismo a Himeko.

Chikane condujo a Himeko al orgasmo antes de llegar esta. Himeko gimió desconsoladamente sin parar de introducir y sacar sus dedos de la vagina de Chikane. Himeko se corrió como ella sola, cayendo el líquido sobre la cara de Chikane, que estaba abajo. Himeko besó el clítoris de su amada y le dio un pequeño mordisquito. Inmediatamente después empezó a lamerlo de nuevo y cogió el mango de un cepillo para el pelo bastante ancho y empezó a meterlo en su vagina repetidas veces.

El orgasmo de Chikane fue tal que chilló una vez y otra y otra mientras hacía movimientos con sus caderas y se corría a chorros. Himeko sacó el cepillo de su vagina y besó el labio interior del miembro de esta, mientras lamía con gusto sus fluidos.

Las chicas, tumbadas cara a cara, empezaron a besarse desconsoladamente rodando por el suelo. El recorrido de sus manos oscilaba entre el pecho, el vientre, el trasero y la ingle. Himeko apretaba los pechos de Chikane mientras la otra disfrutaba del trasero de la otra.

Tras un rico beso separaron sus rostros y se dieron un pico. Se volvieron a mirar y Chikane, que había acabado encima de Himeko, empezó a acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de su novia, besando su piel posteriormente y acercándose a su oído.

Chikane: Te quiero mucho Himeko.

Chikane se despegó del oído de Himeko y esta la acarició el pelo mientras con su dulce e inocente voz pronunciaba las más tiernas palabras que Chikane deseaba oír en ese momento.

Himeko: Yo también a ti, Chikane.

Chikane sonrió profundamente y le dio un corto pero intenso beso a su novia.

Por la noche, Makoto llegó a casa:

Makoto: ¿Todo Bien, chicas?

Preguntó dejando el abrigo sobre el perchero.

Las chicas, cogidas de la mano y mirándose apasionadamente, dedicaron la más cálida de las sonrisas a su amiga:

Himeko: Muy bien.

Una historia de amor que empezó un día cualquiera en un lugar cualquiera entre dos doncellas.

La vida puede darte muchas cosas bellas, puede darte un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo, un buen tipo, unos ojos bonitos, pero nada mejor amar y ser correspondido por el gran amor de tu vida, ¿No es, acaso, eso lo más bello?


End file.
